Baltic Babysitters
by hetalia-baltics
Summary: Human AU where Toris, Eduard, and Raivis only have each other to depend on financially, and will do everything it takes to make enough money to support each other, even if that means babysitting an entire class of five year old students for a day. Very mildly implied EstLiet, but nothing farther than a little fluff. Also the story takes place in the US just to make the AU simpler
1. Chapter 1

_Hello~ Just to specify, this is only part one of this fanfic. Part two should come shortly, depending on the popularity of part one. This isn't one of my best written works, but I felt like publishing this one first for some reason. Hope you guys will like it! Feedback would be great as well. I always love hearing what my readers have to say. _

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters belonging to it: Himaruya does. The Ferring family are all OCs for this AU, but specifically, I do not own Toris, Eduard, or Raivis. _

* * *

"Toris, we're home. Sorry we're late."

The nineteen-year-old looked up from what he was doing at the sound of his name. A slight smile spread over his face when he saw the recognizable young couple entering the house. Redirecting his attention to his work, he finished wiping down the kitchen counters quickly before squeezing water out of the dishrag and drying his hands.

"Welcome back," he greeted. "Did you have a good time?"

"We did," the woman replied with a kind smile. "Sorry we got home so late; I know we said we would be home by nine. We appreciate everything that you do."

It was true; he was beginning to wonder where they were, but he didn't question it too much. They were only an hour past the time that they were supposed to return, and it gave him more time to get everything done.

"It's fine, and you are welcome Mrs. Ferring." He moved toward the door and grabbed his jacket, slipping it over his shoulders as he continued. "The children were a little bit wild today, but they didn't misbehave."

This was a little bit of an under exaggeration, but Toris had no intention of getting the children in trouble with their parents. They were good kids, they just had a hard time listening. The oldest, Peyton, was five years old and beginning to find joy in being completely independent of authority. His three year old little sister, Alyssa, was hardly better. She looked up to her brother a lot, and seemed to enjoy mimicking everything he did, especially the bad things. Still, they were good kids. Toris enjoyed their company, and he could tell that they were starting to grow fond of him too. Babysitting them two or three times a week was often stressful on top of his full-time job, but it was worth it for his cause.

The children's father took a quick look around the house before Toris left, making sure that everything was done well. "Thank you for cleaning up. You came in at four today, right? How many hours have you gotten in this week then?"

Toris paused to make them think he was thinking it over, though he knew the answer right away. He counted his hours very carefully to ensure that he was getting paid what he worked for. Every little bit counted. "Four hours yesterday, five on Wednesday, and six today. Fifteen."

"Fifteen?" Mr. Ferring gave the younger adult an incredulous look. "Are you sure?"

"Yes sir," Toris replied. "Well, it was a little more than four hours yesterday, but a little less than five on Wednesday. It still comes to fifteen."

Mrs. Ferring put a hand on her husband's arm, indicating that she would take care of it. She was always the more appreciative of the two, while her husband usually cared about money first. "That's fine, dear," she replied to Toris. "So we owe you 180 then?" She pulled a check out of her own wallet and began filling it out.

"Yes ma'am. Thank you." He sighed inaudibly with relief when she put the full check in his hand. Last week, she was away for her job when it was time for him to be paid, and her husband shorted him a good bit, claiming that there were things that he didn't do properly during the time he was babysitting. It was nice to get paid in full this time.

"Run along now," Mrs. Ferring encouraged. "Go get some sleep. Don't you go back to work tomorrow?"

"Always," he replied with a soft chuckle. It seemed that was all he ever did anymore. "Thank you again. When will you need me next?"

Mrs. Ferring slipped her wallet back in her purse and took a seat. "We won't need you on Wednesday this week, but that does remind me: you have a pretty big job this coming Saturday if you're up for it. Peyton is having half of his class over for a play date. We were going to chaperone, but we just realized this evening that we already have something scheduled. We won't be able to be here."

"That is fine. How many children are there going to be?"

She bit her lip at his question, hoping and praying on the inside that he wouldn't decline once she told him. "There are going to be at least twelve children here, not including our own."

"Oh…"

"Will you be able to do that for us?"

Not really, was the answer he wanted to give. It was hard enough taking care of two for the evening. How in the world was he supposed to take care of twelve? Furthermore, how was he supposed to meet the cleaning standards after Peyton's classmates went home? The house wouldn't survive… and nor would he.

"Yes. I suppose so."

"You're more than welcome to find help. Bring a friend or two in and I'm sure you will be fine."

"Thank you." Toris visibly relaxed at this news. "I will see what help I can find, and I will see you on Saturday. Have a good night."

* * *

When Toris returned to his apartment, he wasn't at all surprised to see that the Raivis, the youngest of his roommates, was sprawled across the couch, sleeping with an open textbook beneath his head. He smiled a little and approached the younger male. Seeing as he was already fast asleep, Toris removed the book from beneath his head and replaced it with one of the couch pillows. He shut off the lamp on the little side table before retreating to the corner office that he shared with his other roommate.

Despite only barely being an adult, Toris was actually the oldest of the three. The two others he shared his apartment with were both still in high school, but they worked just as hard as he did to pay the bills. They were all considered to be underprivileged, but they didn't look at themselves in that light. Toris considered his two younger friends to be blessings. He knew that with the past he went through, he very well may not have had a home at all if it wasn't for their help.

"Are you awake, Eduard?" Toris crawled onto the air mattress he shared with the blonde-haired high school senior. "I have something for you."

"Yeah," the younger replied. He rolled over onto his back and removed his glasses for a moment to rub his eyes. "How were the kids?"

"Crazy," Toris replied. "As usual. But that isn't important right now. Here." He reached into his pocket and retrieved the folded up piece of paper he received earlier that night. "This is for you, for college."

Eduard sat up on the mattress and looked at the other for a moment before unfolding the paper and staring at it for a long time. "No. Toris… no. You can't keep doing this. It's fine, really."

"No, it is not fine. If you want to go to college, you need money. That's why I got the second job, so that you can have the opportunity to follow your career path. If you don't want to take the full check, give half to Raivis for his classes next year. But please take some of it."

"Toris…" Eduard stared down at the check for a long time, saying absolutely nothing. "…If I don't get a scholarship, I won't go. It's fine, really."

"No." The brunette shook his head stubbornly. "You want to go to college, and you will. One way or another."

Eduard sighed and smiled ever so slightly, deciding that there was no use arguing. "You're the best friend I could ever ask for... You and Raivis both; you have no idea how much this means to me." He settled back down and scooted toward his dear friend, wrapping an arm around him and letting his eyes drift shut. "Is there anything I can do for you in return?"

"You are already paying a third of our bills, so I don't see any point in…" He stopped short when he actually processed the offer. The first thing that came to mind was his upcoming Saturday, which was inevitably going to be spent trying to manage a large group of rowdy five-year-olds. It hadn't crossed his mind yet that the help he needed was right in front of him.

"Actually, there is one thing."


	2. Chapter 2

_I was planning on making this so much shorter, but I'm having a lot of fun with it. It's definitely going to continue after this, thanks to the two favorites and one review I received. Thank you for the feedback! Hearing what you guys think does motivate me to continue, so even a simple 'good job' or 'it would be better if _' would be really appreciated. _

_This chapter is part one to what the Baltics are getting themselves into. I'm already starting on chapter three, so it should be up in the next few days~ For now enjoy the humor and the fluff~_

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters belonging to it: Himaruya does. The Ferring family and the children are all OCs for this AU, but specifically, I do not own Toris, Eduard, or Raivis.__

* * *

"How did you actually convince us to do this?"

Eduard chuckled at Raivis' question. "I don't even know. He asked me first and I don't believe it either."

"It won't be that bad, guys. Alyssa and Peyton are sweet… most of the time. I'm sure Peyton's classmates are not that bad."

"Ok," Eduard countered as they approached the Ferring's house, "but they said twelve. _Excluding_ Peyton and Alyssa. That's fourteen kids. Minimum."

Raivis couldn't help but grin at this statement. "Good observation," he replied teasingly. "How long did it take for you to figure that one out?"

"I was just pointing it out. That averages to five kids each. Wait; was that a slow Estonian joke?"

The youngest could only shrug, but the amused gleam in his eyes was an indicator that the answer was yes.

"It definitely was," Toris confirmed, speaking softer as they arrived at the door. "Don't worry, Eduard, we still love you."

Before he could lift his hand to knock on the door, Mrs. Ferring threw it open and quickly welcomed the three inside. Wherever it was that she was going with her husband, it must have been rather urgent.

"There's money on the table so you can order pizza for them when they arrive. They can play outside if that makes things easier, but make sure they're all wearing jackets if it gets too cold. It shouldn't be hard to keep them entertained, just keep them out of trouble. Toris, same rules apply as always. I'm sure you can fill in your friends if you haven't already. Any questions?"

"I have one," Raivis answered. "Are we getting paid too or is this just volunteer work?"

Eduard elbowed him hard in the ribs to make him shut up. "Sorry. He doesn't have much of a filter between his brain and his lips."

"As if you're any better," Toris murmured under his breath. The smile on his face indicated that he was joking.

Mrs. Ferring continued bustling around, gathering all of her things together as she spoke to her three babysitters. "Of course you will all be paid. Thank you for helping us to make this happen with only a week's notice. We appreciate it, really. Call if you need us; our numbers are both on the fridge. We may or may not be able to answer."

"That's fine," Toris assured her. "We will be ok. I hope everything goes well."

"Thank you sweetheart." Mrs. Ferring gave both of her children a quick kiss and ran out the door with her husband promptly, jumping into the car and speeding away as if it were a crisis.

Eduard stared after the couple for a moment before looking at the children, and then directing his gaze back to Toris. "Where are they going again? She's acting like somebody is dying."

Toris only shrugged. "Well she gave us a week's notice, so I'm sure she wasn't planning for somebody to die. Who knows? A hair appointment, maybe."

"Toris!" Peyton interrupted, bouncing a little from where he stood. "Toris!"

"Yes? Yes Peyton? What is it?" The brunette knelt down to meet the child's brown eyes. He preferred not to tower over this kids, as this often made them nervous, and consequentially a bit feisty.

"Guess what we're doing today?"

Toris chuckled. Children always loved to be the bringers of news. "I do not know. What are you doing today?"

Before the five-year-old could answer, Raivis found it necessary to interject. "Would you be having your class over at your house by chance?"

Eduard elbowed him in the ribs for the second time that day, this time with a little more force than before.

"Ow. What did I do?" Raivis threw his elbow at the other in retaliation, which quickly stirred a reaction from both of the children. They burst into laughter at the scene, and Peyton found it necessary to make a smart remark.

"Are you babysitting them too?" He asked, eyes alight with false innocence. His sister was still a giggling mess; apparently she found this idea hilarious.

"It does seem that way, doesn't it?" Toris chuckled and ruffled the five-year-old's hair. "But no, they are here to help with your play date. Speaking of which, do you know when your friends will be here?"

"I don't know," he replied. He looked over at his little sister as if she knew the answer, but she only grinned and shrugged.

Toris stood up to face the others, deciding that they should probably start getting ready for the kids to arrive instead of standing around. As soon as he opened his mouth to voice this idea, however, he was interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell.

Eduard pulled his phone out of his pocket to check the time. It was a few minutes before noon. "I guess that answers that question." He found a chair near where he was standing and decided to take a seat while Toris went to answer the door. "I admit: I don't have much experience with kids… but I mean, I used to be one. How bad can it be?"

Toris paused at the door and turned his head, glancing in Eduard's direction with a very serious gaze. "Do not ever say that."

None of the parents at the other end of the door had any plans on staying. They gave Toris very basic instructions when he answered the door, but after that they were gone quickly. The first wave of children totaled to eight, ten including Alyssa and Peyton. The newcomers quickly got comfortable in their classmate's house, exploring all of the rooms that were accessible to them and climbing up on everything they could find.

Eduard and Raivis exchanged worried glances, but didn't really know how to handle this situation. Raivis sprang into action first when he saw one of the kids trying to escape out the back door. He ran over to the little boy and redirected him to the living room. "Let's stay over here, ok? We'll go outside later…"

Somehow, another little boy managed to snatch Eduard's phone out of his back pocket, and decided that it would be fun to use it to play catch with Peyton.

"Hey!" Eduard stood between the two boys in an attempt to get his phone back. "Alright, that's not a toy. I'm sure Peyton has plenty of other things that you can throw…"

"But I want to play with this one," the child argued. He put the phone up against his ear and started talking into it, as if there was actually someone on the line. "Hey Peyton!"

The other child grinned and put his hand to his ear, mimicking his friend. "Hi Logan!"

"Come on guys, really, I can't afford to replace that if you- Alyssa, what are you doing on the table?"

Raivis came to the rescue when he heard Eduard's last comment, picking up Alyssa and setting her down gently on the floor. "This is crazy. I don't think we're going to survive…"

"I'll say," Eduard replied, cringing when Logan tossed his phone on the floor and ran off down the hallway. He quickly picked up the device and looked it over. Thankfully, it didn't seem to be damaged. "What kinds of parents do this anyway?"

"Not good ones." Raivis followed after Logan and tried to keep him out of the master bedroom. "I could be wrong, but I feel like they're just walking all over Toris."

Eduard nodded, taking a little girl's hand and guiding her away from the refrigerator before she had a change to open it up. "Everyone does."

"Hey!" one little boy shouted. He ran toward Eduard and latched onto his leg. "I'm a ninja turtle and you're a bad guy."

"No," another child objected. "We're wrestlers!" He started circling around Eduard at the same moment, holding his fists up playfully. "We're all wrestlers and this is a free-for-all match!"

"No, no, no…" Eduard tried to shake the boy off of his leg with no success. "I'm not… I don't wrestle…"

At this point, he somehow managed to attract the attention of the other eight children, some more than others. They had perked up at the mention of a free-for-all wrestling match, and looked a little crestfallen at Eduard's refusal.

"I'm sorry, I really don't wrestle," he repeated. He noticed their disappointment, but wasn't sure how to make it up to them.

Raivis, however, had a backup plan this time. "But Toris does," he offered, pointing to the brunette who had just finished seeing all of the parents out. The kid's faces instantly lit up, and they all turned to face their other babysitter.

Toris' eyes widened when he quickly realized that all eyes were on him. It took him a second to process what Eduard and Raivis were talking about, since he had just walked into the room. "Wait, what?"

Before he had any more time to think about it, he was tackled by all of the children but Alyssa, who found it more entertaining to watch. The brunette was quickly knocked to the floor, covered in little children who all had different ideas of his fate. They jumped on him, pulled at his hair, and threw play punches, but none of the children were actually hurting him.

Toris squirmed from underneath them, laughing a bit as he tried to defend himself. It was much more difficult than it sounded to hold back nine rowdy kids. He shielded his face as Peyton grabbed a couch pillow and started beating it against his head. "Eduard! Raivis! Help!"

"I am helping," Eduard informed. He had his phone open, and was taking pictures of the entire scene.

"I'm not," Raivis shamelessly admitted, laughing as well. "You're better with them than I am!"

"You're both going to regret this!" He managed to roll over onto his back and sit up a little bit, scooting toward the wall to limit the kids' accessibility. "Alright, alright, you win!" He was only a little bit irritated at the other two, but was mostly laughing along with them.

"You're under arrest!" Logan announced, pointing a finger at Toris' face accusingly as the kids slowly started to get off of him. "I'm going to take you to jail!"

"Ok," he replied breathlessly, "you can take me to jail then." He let out a little huff, glancing up at Eduard and Raivis before looking around at the children. "But… I can't order your pizza if I'm in jail."

"PIZZA!" all of the children repeated in unison. They all jumped off of him at once and began bouncing with excitement. All but Logan, who had his arms folded over his chest as if he was pondering the situation.

The child paced back and forth, and finally stopped to look at Toris with a dead-serious expression. "Ok, but this is your last chance, dude. Next time you're going to jail."

Toris chuckled, still a bit breathless from the unexpected attack. "Thank you, officer. How about you and the others go play outside with Raivis a little bit until it gets here. I'll join you once I place the order. And Eduard, will you stay by the door and greet the parents as they come to drop off their kids?"

"Of course." Eduard nodded and walked over to the entranceway while Raivis prepared to lead the kids outside. Both knew very well that Toris was serious when he said that he was going to get them back, so they decided that cooperating and going with his plans would be the best way to go at the moment.

"Don't forget your jacket, Alyssa." Toris took a thin coat that hung from her doorknob and quickly slipped it over her shoulders before she had the chance to leave without it. "Just let them run around the yard, Raivis. I'll be right out."

"Ok, I think I can do that." He shut the door behind him after all of the kids were out. For the first time since they had arrived, the house was completely quiet.

"Thank goodness," Eduard murmured. As soon as the words left his lips, the doorbell rang again. "Welp… never mind."

Toris chuckled and shook his head. "We will be fine. The kids have a lot of energy, but they aren't bad kids." He dialed the number provided for the pizza place that the Ferrings usually order from, and sat down on the couch to place the order.

"I really don't know how you do it," Eduard commented before he answered the door. "You're really good with them."

Once Toris placed the rather large order, he set the phone aside and began to direct the next wave of children outside to join the others. "Thank you Eduard. It takes patience, but it gets easier after some time."

"I really admire you." The blonde picked up one of the smaller children and carried her toward the door, since she seemed a bit unwilling to go on her own. "Is there anything I can do to help you further?"

"Stay by the door just a little longer. I'm sure that all of the children will be here in the next ten minutes or so. Then if you could join us outside, that would be great."

"No problem." Eduard flopped down on the couch and yawned loudly. "You might want to go join Raivis now before he gets overwhelmed."

"I am on my way now. Oh, and Eduard? Please delete the pictures."

The blonde looked up at the other with a mischievous grin. "Not a chance."


End file.
